


like stars in the sky

by parkwoojins



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, jinseob and guanlin x seonho are mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/parkwoojins
Summary: 'you reminded me of the stars in the sky, always there even when I can't see you''and you remind me of the moon, you shine brightly in the dark, and you're always there too'





	like stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> this is a two-shot so hhh idk when i'll update but yeah hope you like it !!

"Wow the sunset's beautiful. Too bad I won't be around long enough to see it turn to night."  A voice speaks in Jihoon's mind, the said boy stops in his tracks, nearly screaming.  _Why was there someone speaking in his mind? Was he finally going crazy after his parents passed on in the car crash?_

He closed his eyes trying to shake the eerie feeling off and opened them after calming himself down, only to find himself standing on a rooftop next to a boy who looked his age. He shrieked and grabbed on to the boy, who's eyes flew open in shock, wondering how someone was standing next to him when there wasn't a single living soul within miles of the building seconds ago.

He felt the other boy shaking while holding on to him and sighed, taking a step back, pulling the boy along with him. He cleared his throat, thinking of how he should start a conversation with someone who just stopped him from jumping off a building, although unknowingly.   
"Uh... Who are you?" He wanted to smack himself at how cold he sounded to the other boy.

The boy stared at him, doe eyes widening, "You... it was your voice in my head!" His eyebrows furrowed. His voice? What was this unwanted but beautiful stranger talking about? He opened his mouth to ask the other what he was talking about but found that he was staring at the sunset, "Wow you're not wrong, it really is beautiful." He turned back to him, "Why won't you be here long enough to see the night?"

Jinyoung swore he'd never met anyone more naive than this stranger. He scratched his nape awkwardly before gesturing to the ledge, which Jihoon stared at for the longest time ever before understanding what Jinyoung meant. His once shining eyes turned downcast as he looked over at Jinyoung, "Were you about to end your life?" Jinyoung tried ignoring Jihoon's stare but to no avail, the other boys stare was piercing, and Jinyoung felt as if he were staring into his soul.

"I- Yeah." He wasn't going to make excuses this time, the boy seemed trustable anyway. "But why?" He turned to stare at him, looking into his eyes, looking for some indication that the boy didn't care, but all he saw was sincerity, sadness and a hint of curiosity. He sighed, "I've always been told I'm a burden to people, both my family and my friends, no one really cares about what I do or where I go. It feels kinda shitty to be so useless and a burden and I guess it doesn't really matter if I'm gone or not, no one would miss me."

Jihoon sucked in his breath after the other boy spilled out his thoughts to him, and didn't hesitate on pulling him into a tight hug. Jinyoung closed his eyes and let his tears fall freely, holding on to Jihoon like his life depended on it, literally. He cried continuously and Jihoon had no problem with it, rubbing circles into the other boys back while whispering comforting words into his ears.

After what seemed like forever he finally calmed down and his tears stopped. He sniffled and turned to Jihoon, eyes puffy and red, smiling, "I don't know how I can thank you enough for stopping me from ending my life, but I really want to know just how you got here."

Jihoon leaned back and lied down on the hard ground, "I don't really know. One second I heard your voice in my head, I close my eyes and bam I'm here next to you screaming." Jinyoung laughed lightly, joining Jihoon in lying down on the floor. There was no possible explanation how he managed to somehow teleport himself next to this random boy who he's never seen before, but he regretted nothing.

He stood up and turned to Jinyoung, pulling him up, "I still don't know your name or anything about you but would you like to stay over at my dorms even if it was just for a while? Trust me you won't be a burden to anyone there they'll love you." He stared as Jinyoung's eyes lit up in happiness and he nodded quickly, "That would be great thank you so much uh-" "Jihoon" "Yeah Jihoon. I'm Jinyoung by the way, Bae Jinyoung."

Jinyoung stuck out his hand to shake Jihoon's, who took it and shook his hand back, "Park Jihoon, nice to meet you."

 

__________________

 

It was a long walk back to the city, but interesting nonetheless. Jihoon found out that Jinyoung was a year younger than him, attended a school near his, and could sing amazingly well, and that he was really, really good looking. Jinyoung had a beautiful laugh and a beautiful smile but Jihoon noticed that he tended to cover his mouth (or rather face since his face was so ridiculously tiny) in embarrassment while laughing or smiling.

The next time Jinyoung moved to cover his face again, Jihoon's hand shot out and held his arm, "Why do you cover your face when you laugh or smile? It's really cute and you have a pretty smile." A blush painted Jinyoungs cheeks as he smiled and looked towards the floor, hoping Jihoon wouldn't see his now tomato red cheeks. But alas Jihoon wasn't blind and could see it clearly, "Aw Jinyoung are you blushing? I know I'm really cute."

Jinyoung stared at him for a while before bursting out in laughter, "Oh hyung you wish, if anything's cute it's me." And proceeding to do aegyo in front of Jihoon and he swore he was going to melt anytime soon at how adorable Jinyoung was. He tried to suppress a smile as he pulled Jinyoung into the lift, to finally make their way up to Jihoon's dorm.

 

___________________

 

"Minhyun hyung I'm home your day just got a million times better!" Jihoon announced upon stepping into their dorm, it was small but cozy nonetheless, totally Jinyoungs style. He watched as a older male, clearly fuming, stepped out of the room nearest to them and walked over to smack Jihoon on the head. "Where did you go? It's been 4 hours since you were supposed to be back."

Jihoon winced and walked into the same room the elder had walked out of, dropped his bag and slung an arm around Jinyoung before pulling him to their couch. "Minhyun hyung stop fussing, sit down, I'll introduce you to Jinyoung, you'll love him for sure." Jihoon went on telling Minhyun everything he knew about Jinyoung and in turn Minhyun introduced himself back to Jinyoung, telling him his likes, dislikes, mirroring everything Jihoon had said before.

Minhyun smiled and pat Jinyoung on the head, "I really like you kid, you're really nice, unlike Jihoon here." He glared at him before looking back at Jinyoung, "How did you guys meet?" Jinyoungs eyes widened and he turned frantically to Jihoon clearly begging him not to recount exactly what happened. Jihoon held his hand and squeezed it, nodding slightly before turning to Minhyun.

"Jinyoung was crossing a road and he said something about a sunset and I heard it in my head, of course I thought I was going crazy so I closed my eyes shut and tried to shake off the weird feeling and the next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of the road next to Jinyoung." Jihoon shrugged like it was a normal everyday thing. Minhyuns tilted his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing, he had his thinking face on and Jihoon wondered what he even had to think about.

"I've heard about this before." Jinyoung and Jihoon looked at each other in confusion, both knew what the other was thinking, Heard of what before? "You've heard of soulmates before right? Pretty sure this was taught when you were way younger so you might not remember." Of course Jihoon remembered, being soulmates could be the best thing that happened to you, or the worst.

Jinyoung on the other hand, had never heard of it before, Jihoon gasped, looking scandalized when he heard that Jinyoung didn't even have any idea what a soulmate meant. Minhyun continued on, "Most soulmates know they're each other's soulmates through different ways, sometimes they don't see colour until they meet their soulmates, some have their soulmates name tattooed on their wrists. But some soulmates on the other hand, have a stronger bond than others, and in cases like that, when one party is in danger or scared, the other can hear everything that's running through their head, and by closing their eyes, could teleport right next to them. So, Jinyoung must've been in danger for you to be able to teleport next to him."

Minhyun gave them a knowing look before sighing, "You didn't meet in the middle of the road but made up a story because Jinyoung doesn't want me to know what was happening when you guys met right?" Jinyoung hung his head low before nodding, "I'm sorry Minhyun hyung, I was just afraid you'd judge me if we told you." Seconds later he was pulled into a hug and he could hear Minhyun sniffling, "Jinyoung we just met but you are really important to me, I'd never judge you no matter what, just like Jihoon I'll always be here."

Jinyoung felt his tears welling up and eventually falling onto Minhyun's shoulder, he also felt Jihoon wriggle his way into their hug. He'd never felt this loved before and he felt so full of happiness for the first time in a long time. He'd just met Jihoon and Minhyun yet they treated him like family and showed him so much love, needless to say he felt lucky and he hoped that he'd have both of them for a long time more.

 

___________________

 

So many things changed in a week, Jinyoung had permanently moved into the 'OngHwang2Park' dorm as they called it, but had yet to meet the other two owners of the house although Jihoon had assured him that they'd both love him. He'd also switched schools, transferring to the same one as Jihoon.

He'd learnt that Minhyun was extremely fussy about them reaching home on time, keeping the house clean, not wasting food or water or anything at all. And Jinyoung loved having someone that was like a parental figure to him, it felt nice to have someone that cared for him enough to nag at him and worry about his well-being, it was nice to have a change for once.

He'd also learnt that Jihoon was a amazing soulmate, he cared for him so much, and like Minhyun, cared about his well-being a lot. Both of them had no problems with being soulmates, and in fact loved it albeit not dating yet, it was still too soon for them, having only known each other for a week.

Jinyoung learnt, after transferring to Jihoon's school, that there were decent people in the world that didn't randomly pick on people for absolutely nothing. Jihoon's friends, who he'd been introduced to on the day he joined, had been totally accepting of him and all doted him, although some of them were younger than himself. They were all bright and cheerful, like Jihoon himself and were all dashingly handsome and popular, he was afraid that he wouldn't fit in, but they made space for him and helped him fit with them, and he felt his heart swelling at how happy he was to make new friends and to have both Minhyun and Jihoon by his side through it all.

 

___________________

_Flashback_

_"Jinyoung trust me, they'll love you. I'd never lie to you and you know that right?" Jihoon held Jinyoungs hands in his while assuring the boy that, no his friends wouldn't start bullying him. Jinyoung looked at him hesitantly before nodding slowly, resulting in Jihoon smiling and pulling him along, into the warzone more commonly know as the cafeteria._

_"Guys! Hey! Meet me new friend, and soulmate, Bae Jinyoung!" Jinyoung shyly looked through his bangs at the rest of the group sitting at the table, still too afraid to look at them. The boy nearest to him stuck out his hand to shake it and Jinyoung flinched, thinking he was going to punch him, he'd gone through it all before and had quick reflexes after dealing with it for years. "I'm Yoo Seonho, nice to meet you Jinyoung-" "He's your hyung." "Ah sorry Jinyoung hyung!" Jinyoung shook his hand back and the next thing he knew, Seonho had jumped onto him, hugging him, "Hyung! I already like you, you're so cute I hope we can be friends for a long long long time!" Jinyoung nodded and smiled, hugging Seonho back._

_Their introductions went round the table, and all of them were cheery, but more toned down than Seonho. They were all amazing, Seonho, Guanlin, Daehwi, Samuel and Woojin. They treated Jinyoung as if they'd known him for years and never left him out in their coversations. At one point in time it happened to come up that Jinyoung was staying in Jihoon's dorm, which lead to Seonho crying out loud and latching himself on to Jinyoung claiming "You stay with Emperor Hwang Minhyun hyung, you're going to be seeing much more of me starting from today." and Guanlin grumbling that "I'm your soulmate not Minhyun hyung" to Seonho, to which he got a roll of the eyes from everyone else at the table who knew that Seonho was head over heels for Guanlin and would never exchange him for anyone else._

_It took Jinyoung approximately a week to get close to all of them and for him to finally understand all their inside jokes, and Jihoon watched from beside him, happy that he'd gotten along so well with all his friends, and hoped that he'd always have Jinyoung next to him._

 

___________________

 

"Jinyoung!" The said boy turned around hearing his name being called but was only met with someone jumping right into his arms. He nearly fell back but managed to balanced himself, and the person who was grinning happily at him. "Let's go on a date today!" He groaned, "Hyung you jump onto me and nearly make me- no us, fall just to ask me out on a date?" Jihoon pouted, still not getting off Jinyoung, who wouldn't let him go anyway.

"That's cause I'm happy to see you! Aren't you happy to see me?" Jinyoung rolled his eyes, putting Jihoon down so he could jump on his back, "Who wouldn't be happy to see you hyung." And the smile that Jinyoung loved so much was back. It was amazing how close they'd gotten in a few weeks, although they decided to take it slow and not date yet, it was obvious how much they liked each other.

Anyone who knew them would know that they were clearly in love with each other, looking at one another with overflowing love in their eyes, fussing and caring about each other. They went on dates weekly, with Jihoon taking Jinyoung to see the different sights of Seoul, since Jinyoung hadn't been there before. (Jihoon was, to say the least, shocked that Jinyoung had never even been to Myeongdong. He dragged the boy there right away, leaving school halfway and getting an earful from Minhyun after, but it was worth it.)

Jihoon hated being away from Jinyoung, he'd grown to having Jinyoung by his side 24/7 and felt something missing everytime Jinyoung was away for even 10 minutes. And the one that was on the receiving end of his complaints was none other than Park Woojin, his other roommate.

 

___________________

 

"Woojin I miss him so much when is he coming back? It's been hours." Jihoon paced around their shared room, constantly walking in front of the television and blocking the game Woojin was playing. Woojin threw up his hands in exasperation, switching the game off before sighing, "Jihoon he left 3 minutes ago. 3. Minutes. Please shut up and sit down I can't concentrate or even  **see**  my game."

Jihoon rolled his eyes and dramatically flopped down on the bed, "You wouldn't know what it feels like, you don't have a soulmate yet do you?" Jihoon looked over to Woojin for confirmation that no, he hadn't found his soulmate yet, but all he saw was Woojin furiously blushing and turning away from him. "Park Woojin don't tell me you've found your soulmate and didn't tell me?!" Jihoon jumped onto his back and prevented him from running away.

"Who is it?" Jihoon put his hands on Woojin's shoulders, pushing him to sit down on the bed before sitting cross-legged in front of him. "As if I'd ever tell you Jihoon, if you know about it today everyone will know about it." Jihoon pouted, kicking Woojin, "You say that as if I'm a blabbermouth who spills everyones secrets." Woojin glared at him pointedly, before rolling his eyes, "That's because you do you idiot. Everyones secret has been spilled by you more times than we can even remember."

"Well then I promise I won't tell anyone! Please tell me Woojin I swear I won't even tell whoever your soulmate is that I know about it!" Jihoon pleaded with Woojin, slowly seeing that he was letting his guard down, just a little bit more and Jihoon would have a name, he'd done this more than enough times to know how long it took Woojin to break and give in to him. "Please Woojin, if you don't tell me I'll just have to find out myself with the help of everyon-" "Fine it's Ahn Hyeongseob."

Jihoon's eyes widened in shock. "Ahn Hyeongseob? You mean the Ahn Hyeongseob that you argue with literally every day? Oh this is interesting. What happened- I mean how?" Woojin sighed and let his body fall back on the bed, "I wanna know too. We were both coming from opposite directions in the hallways and I guess he wanted to knock me down on purpose or something but when he hit into me, suddenly everything had colours and I guess it was the same thing for him too because he turned around and gasped at me before running off."

"Woah that's so cool it's literally something you'd find in a storybook. But how are you guys gonna get through your uh hatred for each other?"

"I've never hated Hyeongseob." Woojin voiced out, staring at the ceiling. Right then Jinyoung walked into the room, "You don't? With you two fighting almost every day I would've thought you did." Jihoon's face lit up in joy as he jumped up and pulled Jinyoung to sit next to him, lying down on his lap. "I missed you so much, now let's listen to Woojin, his soulmate's Hyeongseob." Jinyoungs eyes widened in shock, "Exactly, that was my reaction too."

"Yeah I never hated him, and he never hated me. Seob said that he started picking fights with me for every small thing just to get my attention and I just went with the flow and retorted back. Turns out we liked each other from way before but we just got off on a bad start." The other two stared at him incredulously before Jihoon sat up and smacked Woojin, "So you're telling me that basically you and Hyeongseob are total idiots and could've been dating 3 years ago but you guys fought for 3 years for nothing?"

Woojin nodded wordlessly, he knew how stupid it was but at least he got Hyeongseob now and he wasn't going to let him go any time soon, or ever.

 

___________________

 

"Jihoon hyung, you've no idea how thankful I am that you're my soulmate and that you stopped me from doing anything stupid." Jinyoung voiced out, breaking the silence. Jihoon diverted his eyes from the stars he was staring at in the night sky, to look at his star. The brightest star he's ever met.

Jihoon smiled, pulling Jinyoung into his embrace, "You don't have to thank me, even if I didn't know you and we weren't soulmates, I would've stopped you. Life is precious Jinyoung, you shouldn't let anyone take it from you, especially not yourself."

"That's right, if there's anything, just come and tell Jihoon or myself, or even Seongwoo or Woojin. No matter what we'll always be here for one another and have each other's backs." Minhyun piped up from the side.

"Aw this is so cute yes we'll always be here for one another we're practically like a family now, Minhyun and I are the parents- shut up Woojin I know we're dating other people- Woojin's our overly angsty son and Jihoon's our cute son with the even cuter boyfriend. Oh I'm tearing up I love you guys so much." Woojin rolled his eyes and kicked Seongwoo lightly. "We get that you're majoring in drama but this is too much."

"Still we love you too Seongwoo." Minhyun pulled everyone into the hug, ignoring Woojin's groans of them being too sappy and Seongwoo whining about why Woojin was clearly the angsty son.

They were having their weekly stargazing session. Their dorm being located in one of the more isolated parts of Seoul, where they could see the stars clearly at night, it was a sight to behold. They stargazed and shared any problems and frustrations they had with each other, giving advice or just being a listening ear.

______________

_"No what am I supposed to do I can't just_ **_pretend_ ** _Hyeongseob and I just suddenly are okay with one another."_

_"Don't be stupid Woojin of course you can who's going to care."_

_"It's not pretend if it's real anyway."_

_"Shut up Jihoon I didn't ask for your help or your input."_

_"But I'm sitting here there's a reason I'm here for."_

_"Not to actually help people you're just here for Jinyoung."_

_"I'm offended."_

_"Jihoon we all know you're just here for Jinyoung but, okay enough of your love life, Minhyun and I are going to literally kill ourselves if Professor Park doesn't slow down in his lectures."_

_"Oh my god I_ **_know_ ** _. He speaks faster than a bullet train and he even completed 3 chapters in a day._ _**In a day!** "_

_"Yeah and there's only 5 chapters what's he moving so fast for?!"_

_"You don't know? Professor Park always goes through everything in a week or less then he barely turns up for lessons after that, some say it's because he goes and sees his boyfriend or fiancé no one really knows."_

_"Well then how do_ **_you_ ** _know that."_

_"Everybody knows. Even Jinyoung does."_

_"But Woojin just said nobody kno-"_

_"I meant no one knows if the guy is his fiancé or boyfriend stupid, we know he never turns up for lessons because he goes to see him."_

_"I'm your hyung have some respect."_

_"Seongwoo hyung I lost my respect for you the second you opened your mouth to speak when we met."_

_"Rude."_

  
________________

"Honestly Jinyoung hyung, you should come to one of our weekly hangouts! It'll be super fun, I swear you'll love it or I'll pay for one years worth of pizza for you." Seonho begged, holding on to Jinyoung's leg and not letting him go until the other boy reluctantly said yes. "Fine I'll go but if I'm bored I'm leaving straight away." Jinyoung could see Seonho's face light up with joy as he linked their arms together and pulled Jinyoung towards his dorm, rambling on about how he was finally going to be able to see Minhyun after ages.

"Seonho it's been 3 days since you saw Minhyun hyung, I don't exactly think that counts as 'ages'." Rolling his eyes Seonho rested his head atop of Jinyoungs head and sighed, "3 days too long! Minhyun hyung hasn't even given me one of his amazing hugs, can I reiterate that his hugs are amazing and just make you feel warm and happy, in 4 weeks! It basically counts as if I never saw him!"

Jinyoung sighed in exasperation, 'You're getting just as dramatic as Seongwoo hyung, why don't you try majoring in drama, you'll do amazing.' He watched as Seonho scrunched up his nose, clearly showing that he found the idea distasteful, "No thanks, I don't need to go and see Seongwoo and Daniel hyung acting sappy everyday. I've seen enough of it in school already. I'm fine with sticking to majoring in sports."

"You don't even see them in school."

"Exactly, I don't ever want to see them, my precious virgin eyes! I don't want to ruin them."

"Precious virgin eyes! Hah! Please I'm sure you've seen worse than that. Precious eyes my foot, even Minhyun hyung has more precious virgin eyes than you do."

"I hate to say this but you're right."

"Damn straight I am."

"Ah but now straight is something you aren't- Stop hitting me, it's true!"

 

________________


End file.
